neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
A Fairy's Tale
A Fairy's Tale is an upcoming game by APIM Group, Inc. It will be released for the upcoming APIM Hanabi, developed by same company. Story There's a world named Mystica, ruled by eight Great Fairies. Tilly, a nervous and shy fairy, is a daughter and pupil of one of them, Maggie. Mystica has always been a nice country where everyone lives in peace. However, one day, Seth, King of Devils, who hails over the rather small neighbor country H'Almfelle, decided to take over Mystica, by kidnapping their eight rulers. To make sure nothing bad happens for him, he takes away their powers and gives these to just-made monsters, so no one can defeat each of them. They also must guard the Great Fairy they got their powers from. Seth also created more monsters so that the land would be ultimately his. Tilly and her sister Minnie saw her mother being kidnapped by Seth. Tilly is too scared to follow him, but Minnie already went into action... unprepared, and thus failed to save Maggie. Tilly was aware that Maggie would not be the only one that Seth would kidnap, so she decided to prepare themselves and go on an adventure, which is very unlike her personality. Minnie agreed. After preparing themselves, the sisters went on an adventure to save the eight Great Fairies and get rid of Seth. Gameplay Basically, it plays similar to classic Legend of Zelda games: Tilly or Minnie will find herself in a map, where she can move to all directions freely. Monsters are in their way, so they use magic to defeat them. The player begins with five hearts as health. The big difference is that the map Tilly or Minnie ventures in, is not the entire overworld, but one level. The maps are thus shorter. Clearing a level will transport them to the World's hub, where the level takes place. in the World hub, they can transport to any other World hub they unlocked. Tilly can learn new spells and abilities by finding Scrolls, such as the Freeze Spell or the Ability to Dive underwater. She also may find other useful items like a Shield or Bow. The basic goal of any level is the Great Fairy's Mark; If they can find one, they'll receive extra Star Badges, which the player can use to buy stuff at the World hub's local shop. Tilly receives an extra heart when she beats a Boss. Boss levels are cleared automatically when the boss is defeated. Characters Protagonists *Tilly - A nervous fairy that is a little shy. *Minnie - Tilly's sister who is a tomboy and eager. Allies *Maggie - The first of the Great Fairies of Mystica. She hails over Whimsical Woods, where Tilly lives. Antagonists *Seth - The King of Devils, who kidnapped the eight Great Fairies, took their powers to make monsters and took over Mystica. *Lucy and Fergus - Seth's children, who decided to trouble the fairies. Enemies Worlds and Levels W1 - Whimsical Woods W2 - Parched Plains W3 - Beautiful Beach W4 - Treacherous Tropics W5 - Piquant Peaks W6 - Crazed Clouds W7 - Ingenious Industrial W8 - Fragrant Floes W9 - Harsh H'Almfelle Gallery AFTTilly.png|Tilly Fairy's Tale Fairy's Tale Fairy's Tale Fairy's Tale Fairy's Tale Fairy's Tale Fairy's Tale